


Yes

by ModernMyth



Category: Party Down
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernMyth/pseuds/ModernMyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey isn't good at expressing her emotions. Henry finds a way to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot set after Cole Landry's Draft Day Party.

Casey heaved a sigh, standing outside Henry's apartment and bit her lip anxiously.  God, she hated apologizing. She wasn't the kind of person that apologized much to begin with, but adding in the fact that she had to express her feelings was just…ugh. Awful.

 

She shook herself and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and knocked tentatively on Henry's door. 

 

He opened the door with a weary expression. His eyes widened when he realized who it was.

 

"Oh, hey," he said with surprise in his voice.

 

Casey dropped her gaze to the floor. "Hey."

 

"Do you want to come in?"

 

She nodded silently and entered the apartment when he made room for her. 

 

"What's up?" he asked.

 

Casey leaned up against his counter and looked everywhere but at Henry.

 

"Um…" she drifted off. 

 

"Are you here to break up with me or something?"

 

She frowned and met his eyes. "What? No. Why would you think that?"

 

"I don't know. We were fighting all day, and you came over unannounced and are acting all jumpy, so…."

 

She sighed. "I'm not breaking up with you, Pollard. I'm just…I…"

 

Casey chewed on her lip.

 

"You're really bad at this," Henry said. 

 

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

 

"So why are you here?"

 

"I just…I…wanted to…I mean, I feel…" 

 

She put her head in her hands.

 

Henry looked at her expectantly.

 

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," she muttered into her hands. 

 

He blinked. "Oh."

 

There was a note of surprise in his voice.

 

"Yeah?" he asked.

 

"Yeah," she said quietly. "I know I was shitty to you today."

 

"You were," he agreed. "But I wasn't exactly nice, either. I was kind of a passive aggressive dick, so. I'm sorry too. It's not a big deal."

 

"It is, though. You think it's not, but it is. I always _do_ this. Every time I actually care about someone, I treat them like shit."

 

She bit her tongue and looked at the ground. Ugh, she did _not_ just say that. Except she did, and it was true, and he should probably know it.

 

Casey raked her hands through her hair. "Can I have like some vodka or something?"

 

Henry cracked a grin and laughed.

 

"Communicating really that hard for you?"

 

She shrugged. "Yep."

 

He headed into the kitchen and poured her a shot.  She downed it in a gulp.

 

"Better?" he asked.

 

She nodded. 

 

"So yeah. Anyway. I'm sorry. You know that…you know you're not just…my…um…"

 

"Fuck buddy?"

 

"Yeah. You're…more than that."

 

Henry gave her a measured look. "Can we talk about what we are?"

 

Casey groaned. "Got any more vodka?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Then yes."

 

Once he'd gotten her all set up with the bottle and shot glass, he leaned up against the counter beside her.

 

"So I have an idea," Henry stated. 

 

Casey paused with the shot glass against her lips. "I'm listening."

 

"You're not good at this, and I know this is hard for you. So I thought maybe I could make this easier by asking you yes or no questions."

 

She let out a deep, relieved breath. "I like the sound of that."

 

"Okay. You just have to be honest, alright?"

 

She nodded.

 

"So…if I'm more than your fuck buddy and occasional bang, do you consider us to be dating?"

 

Casey took a sip of liquor. "Yes."

 

"Okay," he replied with a small smile. "I know you think labels are lame and this is probably a scary word, but do you consider me your boyfriend?"

 

She looked at the ground but muttered a "yes."

 

Henry's eyes were bright. 

 

"Okay. Are you okay with me calling you my girlfriend?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Are you…happy with me?"

 

Casey swallowed hard and met his eyes. "Yes," she whispered. 

 

"Disregarding that fact that shit happens and no one knows what's in the cards for us, do you want to be with me for the foreseeable future?"

 

She fidgeted and played with the hem of her shirt for several moments. "Yes."

 

"Are you sure of how you feel about me?"

 

She took a sip of her drink and murmured, "Yes."

 

"Do you love me?"

 

Henry was looking at her with wide eyes, as if he had no idea what he said was going to come out of his mouth.

 

"I'm sorry," he started, "You really don't have to answer that. That's…well. That's…intense. And not fair of me. You don't have to answer that one if you don't want to."

 

Casey looked a little bit like she was going to cry. 

 

She took a step towards him and leaned her head against his chest and breathed deeply. Henry wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. The were quiet for several moments.

 

Then she nodded into his chest.

 

He pulled back from her and looked at her incredulously. 

 

"Casey, did you just…?"

 

She was shaking and had her arms wrapped around herself protectively. 

 

Just barely, she nodded again.

 

Henry looked at her with apparent wonder, grabbed her by the shoulders, and kissed her.

 

They broke away after several heated kisses, mussed hair and panting breaths. 

 

"I love you too, by the way," he said. "In case that wasn't clear."

 

Casey smiled nervously at him, then grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the bedroom. 

 

"C'mon, Pollard, that's enough with the emotions. Let's go have sex."

 

He laughed and allowed himself to be carted off to bed.


End file.
